Chaotic Symphony
by Neliam Kirkland
Summary: PrussiaxJapón y USAxUK con LEMON las dos. Pequeña historia de dos capítulos. Son un grupo visual, y cada pareja con su propia historia... No me gusta el summary D:


_Ni Prussia, ni Japón, ni Usa y ni UK me pertenecen son de Himaruya._

Pequeña historia de dos capítulos, como mucho de PrussiaxJapón y USAxUK. (es de hace un tiempo lo escribí en Julio me parece o Agosto, no me acuerdo exactamente, pero no lo tenía subido xD)

Es una paranoia, son un grupo a lo visual: Prussia es el cantante, Japón el bajista, USA el batería y UK el guitarrista xD.

Este capítulo es de PrussiaxJapón, y el otro será de USAxUK.

Con lemon los dos.

Espero que os guste como a mí escribirlo. : D.

* * *

_Un, dos, tres…_

_Suena un redoble de la batería, y poco después la guitarra empieza a sonar. A los treinta segundos, suena un grito y empieza a sonar la letra. _

_One, two, three…_

_Últimos golpes de batería. La canción acaba._

- ¡Muy buen trabajo, chicos!- dice el cantante, un chico bastante guapo con unos bonitos ojos color granate.

- Todo ha sido gracias a mi, claro, sin mi batería no seriamos nada. – dijo otro muchacho con gafas.

- ¡Baka! Tú siempre te crees el héroe del grupo y solo eres eso, un idiota…- dijo el guitarrista, el cuál con unas destacables cejas que llamaban mucho la atención.

- ¡Grr, repite eso, si tienes agallas! – respondió el batería.

El batería agarró del cuello de la chaqueta del guitarrista y lo balanceó. Un chico asiático, se interpuso entre los dos para que pararan la pelea y señaló con el dedo índice a uno y luego al otro.

- ¡Alfred, Arthur! Ya basta.

Los dos chicos pararon de discutir y se miraron desviando la mirada unos segundos después.

- Perdonad, no tuve que haberme puesto tan creído…

- Y yo no tuve que haberte insultado, pero es que me sacas de quicio.

- ¿Qué yo te saco de quicio?

- ¡Sí, porque siempre estás igual! Que si eres un héroe, que si soy el mejor batería, que si el grupo no sería nada sin ti…

- ¡CÁLLATE, CEJÓN ESQUIZOFRÉNICO!

- ¡LO QUE PASA ES QUE TIENES ENVIDIA DE QUE YO LIGUE MÁS QUE TÚ!

Gilbert, el cantante, pegó una colleja a cada uno consiguiendo que se callasen.

- A ver tranquilidad, el grupo no sería nada sin mi, porque a mi los ángeles me dieron el don de cantar así, tan perfecto…

- ¡CÁLLATE! – dijeron los otros dos a la vez, siguiendo la pelea esta vez los tres.

-¡AAAAAAAY! – gritaron, notando la colleja de Kiku a cada uno.

-------

Kiku montaba la maleta donde llevaba guardado su bajo en la camioneta alquilada que tenían para transportar los instrumentos al sitio del ensayo. Los otros tres, con dificultad, metían dentro también sus instrumentos, Gilbo ayudándoles ya que él no tocaba nada.

- ¡KIKU!

El bajista levantó la cabeza para ver que le tiraban las llaves del coche. Con un rápido movimiento pudo cogerlas, aunque casi se le cayó el bajo. Terminó de meterlo y se subió con los demás en la parte delantera de la camioneta. Kiku puso en marcha el coche con un giro de llaves.

Primero, pararon en casa de Arthur dónde vivían él y Alfred. Paró la camioneta, para que pudieran descargar la guitarra y la batería y siguieron su camino. Su siguiente parada fue la casa de Gilbert. Detuvo la camioneta para que se bajara, pero el cantante no hizo ningún movimiento de salir del coche.

- Gilbert, ya hemos llegado a tu casa.- dijo, mirándole extrañado preguntándose porque no se bajaba.

El chico de los ojos granate siguió quieto. Giró la cabeza hacia el bajista y le miró a los ojos y le sonrió.

- Sí, cierto. Voy a bajarme. – dijo en un tono más raro de lo normal.

- Gilbo, ¿te ocurre algo? – preguntó el japonés.

- … No es nada.

El albino se bajó de la camioneta y cerró la puerta tras él, pero algo se lo impidió. La mano de Kiku lo agarraba.

- Espera, subo contigo, que te veo mala cara.- dijo, mientras se bajaba por el otro lado.

Entraron juntos al portal y subieron por las escaleras. Era un edificio de apartamentos baratos y sin ascensor, pero menos mal que vivía en un segundo. Al rato, llegaron a la puerta del apartamento del chico.

- Bueno, pues yo me bajo que he dejado la furgoneta en segunda fila.

Se oyó un golpe sordo y Kiku cerró los ojos por instinto. Cuando los abrió vio a Gilbert delante de él. Lo tenía atrapado. Con los brazos extendidos, apoyados en la puerta, y él quedaba en medio.

- G-gilbert, ¿qué intentas hacer? – tartamudeó el asiático.

- Lo que surja, todo lo que hago yo es BUENO… - le susurró el cantante, subiendo el tono en la última palabra.

Metió las llaves en la cerradura y las giró, la puerta se abrió con un suave 'clac'. Agarró de la muñeca al bajista y lo condujo al interior de su casa. Cerró la puerta tras él. Kiku quedó sentado en el suelo acariciándose el trasero al haber dado contra el, por la fuerza de Gilbert. El cantante, le ofreció su mano para levantarse y con impulso se puso en pie.

- No creas que por ayudarme a levantarme del suelo te voy a perdonar por asustarme de esa manera antes… - soltó Kiku sin apenas respirar y separar las palabras.

- Tsk, pensaba que me ibas a decir que mono eres Gilbo, gracias por ayudarme a poner en pie…- dijo poniendo voz más aguda con tono burlón.

- Idiota…

- Creí que nunca me lo dirías.

La estancia se quedó en silencio. El japonés miraba los ojos color granate tan hermosos que tenía Gilbert. Eran como joyas que te hipnotizaban y una vez que te fijabas en ellos no podías apartar la mirada. Sus ojos conectaban de una manera que nunca lo habían hecho antes. Gilbert se acercó, con paso lento, al japonés. El cantante alargó una mano y acarició la mejilla de Kiku. Lo atrajo hacia él y le besó decidido. Movían los labios, coordinándose, sintiéndose uno. Era como si uno estuviera fusionado con el otro. Estaban solos y no había nadie más. Y no quería que el tiempo pasara, que el beso…se terminara. Kiku apartó a Gilbert de él y le pegó en la cara.

- ¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO? S-somos hombres y… además, no me gustas. – se sonrojó al darse cuenta de la situación, que se había besado con Gilbert y que encima le había gustado ese beso. Estaba asustado.

- Si no te gustara no hubieras seguido tú el beso. – susurró con una voz seductora y dejando ver una sonrisa algo burlona.

- Y-yo… ¡NO HE SEGUIDO EL BESO! ¡HAS SIDO TÚ! ¡ME HAS FORZADO! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas y alejando la distancia de Gilbert.

- ¿Yo? ¿Forzarte?... creo que no sabes cual es el concepto de FORZAR a alguien… - siguió diciendo con su tono chulesco.

Se acercó a Kiku y le agarró de la cintura y le subió a su hombro. Lo tenía bien sujeto para que no se moviera, ni intentara escaparse. Lo echó en el sofá y se tiró encima de él. El japonés intentó resistirse y le golpeó en el hombro y en el pecho para zafarse de él.

-Estás siendo un niño malo… ¿por qué no te dejas? – dejo entrever una pequeña sonrisa.

- D-déjame, GILBEEEEEERT!

El chico de los ojos granate empezó a darle pequeños muerdos en el cuello, y dándole pequeños besos ascendiendo a la mejilla y, para finalizar, uno con lengua en la boca del japonés. El bajista se sonrojaba más por momentos. Gilbert empezó a juguetear con uno de los pezones del muchacho. Lamía el pezón, dando pequeños círculos con la lengua, y a morderlo. Kiku intentaba quitárselo de encima sin éxito, ya que el cantante tenía más fuerza que él. Gilbert agarró las muñecas del asiático con una mano para que no le molestara. Descendió hasta la parte de la cintura, y con la otra mano empezó a desabrocharle la bragueta de los pantalones vaqueros rotos que llevaba ese día Kiku. Sin delicadeza, le sacó el miembro de los calzoncillos, y empezó a manosearla y tocársela.

-Mira, la tienes dura y eso que parecías un soso que no ha tenido sexo en su vida.

- P-para por favor, Gilbo…

- Pero yo quiero jugar un ratito más…

Ladeó la cabeza y acercó su boca al miembro del japonés. Con un lento movimiento, pero aumentándolo cada vez más empezó a chupársela. El japonés no pudo evitar esta vez un agudo gemido de placer. Gilbert se desabrochó sus pantalones y procedió a montarse encima de Kiku, consiguiendo que el miembro del japonés se introdujera en él. El cantante empezó a ascender y descender con más rapidez y fuerza en cada descenso y subida. Notar el miembro del bajista en su interior le daban ganas de gritar, pero no le daría la oportunidad a Kiku de que lo oyera y se reprimió las ganas.

- Uh…ah… Gilbert, para, no puedo más.

- ¿Ya te vas a correr? Que poco aguante…

- … Idiota.

- ¿Me dices eso por qué te está gustando?

- … Sigues siendo un idiota.

Gilbert se enderezó para sacarse el miembro del bajista, y se tumbó encima. Estaba bastante agotado, ya que hacía tiempo que no follaba con alguien. Ladeó la cabeza para ver a Kiku. Tenía los ojos cerrados, con la respiración entrecortada y muy rojo. Viéndolo así le parecía muy mono.

- Te odio.

Gilbert le miró cuando le oyó decir esas palabras. El japonés se levantó del sofá, empujando a un lado al cantante. El chico, de un salto, se enderezó, y fue hacía el bajista y le abrazo por detrás.

- Me gustas, y lo siento. No debí haberte forzado.

Kiku, con un giro rápido, movió la mano y le dio un tortazo en la cara. El chico le miró sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer. Observó que las lágrimas resbalaban por la cara del japonés. Sin poder evitarlo, le dio un abrazo.

- Perdona.

Kiku, ente los brazos de Gilbert, empezó a reírse a carcajadas. El cantante cada vez estaba más sorprendido.

- ¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo?- preguntó a duras penas de la extraña risa que le había entrado de repente.

- No. - respondió Gilbert.

- Que me ha gustado…- contestó con una sonrisa.

El chico le miró con un brillo especial en sus ojos granates, clavándolos en los de color castaño de su compañero. Esta vez, con delicadeza, le plantó un beso en los labios.


End file.
